Squirrely Scouts
The Squirrel Scouts, alternatively named the Squirrely Scouts, are a Boy Scout (Later both gender)-style organization that operates in Dimmsdale, which Timmy and his friends are a part of. Information The Squirrel Scouts seem to teach basic nature survival skills, and hold friendly competitions with other organizations, such as their primary rivals, the feminine Sugar Cream Puffs. Like the real-life Boy Scouts and other parodies of the organization, merit badges are an important part of Squirrely Scout ways. Up until "Girly Squirrely", the organization did not allow or contain female scouts. However, Mrs. Turner was allowed to participate in a Squirrely Scouts competition in Who's Your Daddy? with Timmy, due to her lawyer forcing them to allow her. Mr. Turner is the main leader of Timmy's troop, Troop #13. In Girly Squirrely, it was revealed that his whole troop was banned from the organization, likely due to Mr Turner's negligence as a troop leader. He used his new-found wealth to buy another chance in the organization, with the catch that the troop has to get one merit badge to prove itself. They end up succeeding. In the game, "Breakin Da Rules", Vicky uses the Sugar Cream Puffs to capture the Squirrel Scouts, and it is up to Timmy to free them. In the book, Scout's Honor, Remy briefly buys the troop and renames them the Remy Scouts. Description Squirrely Scouts wear a uniform that consists of a blue shirt and shorts with a belt that is darker blue in colour. They also wear yellow scarves on thier necks, with a hat that has a squirrel face, ears and tail. In Scout's Honor, the hat is grey while in all other appearances, it is the same shade of blue as the rest of the uniform. Another difference in Scout's Honor was the belts being black rather than blue. Credo Lone Credo (Squirrely Puffs) :I am a little squirrley scout. 'The squirrely-er I speak. 'I flick my tail and never fail, 'To stuff nuts in my cheeks! Group Credo (Girly Squirrely) :We are little Squirrely Scouts, We like to hoard our nuts. We climb up trees, and skin our knees And shake our Squirrely butts. Extra Verse (added by Chloe) :No matter what we never quit We're loyal and we're kind Through poison oak and fire and smoke, No squirrel gets left behind! Known Important Members Scouts *Timmy Turner *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Sanjay *Elmer *Percy (Squirrely Scout) *Chloe Carmichael *Ricky (Squirrely Scout) *Kevin *Stuart Scout Leaders *Mr. Turner (leader of Timmy's troop) *Mrs. Turner (substitute leader in Who's Your Daddy?) *Sheldon Dinkleberg (troop leader due to wish in Dinklescouts) Other Scouts *Unnamed scoutmaster (in one book) *Remy Buxaplenty (troop leader in one book) *Scotty (The Fairly Oddparents: Breakin' Da Rules) *Bud ( The Fairly Oddparents: Breakin' Da Rules - A Badge Too Far) *Chuck (The Fairly Oddparents: Breakin' Da Rules - A Badge Too Far) *Marvin (The Fairly Oddparents Breakin' Da Rules - A Badge Too Far) *Joe (The Fairly Oddparents: Breakin' Da Rules - A Badge Too Far) *Judy (Squirrely Scout) *Eric (Squirrely Scout) *Delton (Squirrely Scouts) Appearances Episodes *Scout's Honor *Odd, Odd West *Who's Your Daddy? *Squirrely Puffs *Dinklescouts *Jerk of All Trades (mentioned) *Dimmsdale Tales *Girly Squirrely *Space Ca-Dad *Goldie-Crocks and the Three Fair Bears Video Games *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules (Console) Books *Wish Upon a Mom *Scout's Honor Trivia *After Scout's Honor, the first Squirrely Scout episode that was actually about the scouts, and not just the backdrop for another plot was 8 seasons later, with Squirrely Puffs. *Timmy is the only scout to be in every Squirrely Scouts episode. *In Jerk of All Trades, it is revealed that the Squirrely Scouts have their own type of cookie. See Also *Sugar Cream Puffs *Squirrel Scout Campground Images SquirrelyPuffs006.jpg|Squirrel Scout Credo Tumblr o1yh9eTM9N1u5o74ho7 1280.jpg Tumblr o1yh9eTM9N1u5o74ho2 1280.jpg ScoutsHonor003.jpg ScoutsHonor002.jpg Who's your daddy unnamed squirrely scout.png Unnamed scout speaking role.png Girly run.png Snapshot-girlysquirrely.png Category:Organizations